Jewel Pirates
The Jewel Pirates '''is a pirate crew formed by Legacy Jewel. It is a pirate crew consisting of strange and unique individuals who seek out to accomplish their respective dreams and desires while travelling together to find the One Piece. Unlike many pirate crews, the Jewel Pirates are actually very friendly and welcoming. Despite some of their intimidating appearances and status, they have good intentions (sorta) and treat each other like family. However, because of the fact that most of the crew members including the captain herself are reckless troublemakers, they are often chased by the Marines when encountered. Jolly Roger The Jewel Pirates' jolly roger consists of a black flag but, instead of the typical skull and crossbones, has a blue diamond with icicles surrounding it. Main Ship The Jewel Pirate's ship is a small galleon ship that was designed and built by Domino and his former crew mates, with a few changes to its appearance. The size of the ship is the same size of the Bezan Black. The '''Manticore received its name after its strange appearance resembling the actual creature. The ship's figurehead is a lion, has two oars attached to the ship on either side representing the manticore's limbs, and a scorpion tail at the back. The ship's armaments consists of 22 cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern located inside the tail's stinger, and the rest pointing to either side. The Manticore's tail is on the upper part of the stern, a design added at the request of the captain. Manticore has added features prior to its original blueprints that were requested by the crew. The added features of the ship includes the Little Garden, a small garden which is located on top of the main observatory, a feature requested by Gem, and the mini observatory which is the crow's nest. The entire ship contains the men's quarters, the women's quarters, the captain's cabin, the sick bay, the kitchen, the little garden, the bathhouse, the pet's room, the library, main observatory with a series of connecting bridges to the crow's nest, the treasure room, and the ocean's view. The ship is rather large and, so, each room is very spacious. The interior of the ship also has hallways '''that separates some of the rooms, while the other doors in the hallways contains small rooms where the cannons are being kept. The crew love this ship greatly and take good care of it, resulting to beating up anyone who tries to break, sink, or steal it. It is guarded by Panda when the crew is not present and she patrols the ship at night. Parts of the Ship '''F3 The upper deck and third floor parts consist of the soldier's dock, the foremast, the main mast, the mizzenmast, the captain's quarters, the lawn deck, little garden, and the main observatory. The soldier's dock is located at the front of the deck and contains the helm of the ship and a hatch going down to the women's quarters. The observatory is at the back of the ship along with little garden. Jewel is usually the one visiting the observatory at night and is the only one in the crew residing in the upper deck. Since the bathroom is located on the first floor, she has to go through the hatch on the soldier's dock and pass through the women's quarters. The lawn deck is covered in grass and has a hammock tied to the foremast and the main mast. The main observatory is square shaped and has a glass dome on top where a tree is sticking out, the dome is where the little garden is located and is full of shrubs and rare flowers. F2 The second floor rooms only consist of the library, which is located under the main observatory. The only entrance to this place is through a hatch in the main observatory. The library is a circular room with wall-attached book shelves surrounding the entire room. It has a large round desk placed in the center full of maps that the crew collected in their journey. F1 The first floor rooms consist of the men's quarters, the bathhouse, the women's quarters, and the pet's room. The women's room is located below the helm and houses the bow's cannon. The bathhouse is located below the lawn deck and is divided into two by a wall. The women's side of the bathhouse is beside the women's quarters across the hall; the men's side of the bathhouse is located next to the women's bathhouse and is across from the hall of the men's quarters. The pet's room is located at the back of the ship next to the men's quarters and houses the stern's cannon, this room has three passages: the top (library passage), the main (door connecting to the men's room), and the bottom (hatch leading down to the treasure room). B1 Below deck consists of the kitchen, the sick bay, the treasure room, and the ocean's view. Besides the standard oven, fridge, cupboards, and stoves, the kitchen also contains a dining area, vents to the chimney, and a bar counter. It is accessed by a hatch located at the end of the hall in the women's side of the F1 deck. It also has a door connecting to the sick bay, which is the only entrance of the medical room. The treasure room is located at the back most part of the deck, which can only be accessed through the pet's room, and is always locked. The ocean's view is located at the front part of the deck. It is a viewing area similar to an aquarium and can be accessed through a door in the kitchen. The glass is extremely difficult to break and is usually covered by a steel shield powered by a lever next to the door when not in use. The ocean's view surrounds the whole room and has glass from the ceiling down to the floor, this is where the members want to take a look at the kinds of creatures living in the ocean without having to dive underwater. Crew Members